the_brain_strummersfandomcom-20200214-history
Spectacular Comics Bow
Silas' Perspective Quiver and Protector where famous now as The Heroes Of Freet. Jack Silas threw the paper down in anger at his recent defeat by the heroes and Rick Seven's enprisonment. Luckly Fate seemed in his Favor. Soca Weeden his Secartary spoek over his intercom "Sir your...Appointment is here." He replied " Send him through." Spar Mazziconi went through with two member of his gang alongside him. Mazz spoke Silas "why have you summoned me?","Good to see you as well, as you know Mazziconi I was dealt a recent problem." " You mean that the whole world knows that you have contacts in the crimeworld." " Thats beside the point is with Quiver and Protector will become a problem for us and I cannot have that: Now I am prepared to pay triple the usually price if you Take Them Out!" Mazz thinks it over and finally says " I do it but if you don't buy from The Ze Bluff Gang or The Percus Poss." "Deal but first I need you to steal somethings for me." Mazziconi left the Psy Headquarters planning to murder the new heroes. Zachary's Perspective Zachary threw the dart and it hit straight into the center of the dartboard. Zachary was happy with himself; He put in jail his familys killer, He rescue two of his peers from high school, and He was the Super Hero Quiver. Also Charles was cleaning his armor when the alarm alerting them to a crime in progress rang out. Zachary quickly grabbed his stuff as Charles does the same. They hop in The Corvette and take off toward the crime. They turn the corner to find The Police engaged in a firefight with The Gangsters known as The Mazziconi Gang. The Duo exit there cars and join the cops in stopping the gangsters. Quiver shot a stun arrow into a Gangster with a automatic as Protector flings his shield into one of gang cars detaching the driving wheel. Four Gangsters leave the building they where robbing with two suitcases. Two of the Gangster open one of the cases and set up a Cannon as the other along with the other suitcase enter a car. Protector throws his shield after the car when The Cannon fires a beam destroying Protector's shield and then it destroys the Cop's barricade. Quiver shoots a grenade arrow into the cannon exploding it. However the car escapes with the other bag but they don't know that while Protector threw his shield Quiver fired a tracker onto the Car. Mazziconi's Perspective Spar removed his helmet to open the suitcase with the special parts Silas wanted. His phone rang and he answered to find Silas "Have you got them as I instructed?" "Yes we are on are way but it appears the younger one Quiver has placed a tracker on us." "This could prove useful for us remove the tracker and place at Warehouse 233." "Very Well Boss.". Silas hangs up and Mazziconi comments "I really hate that guy". Charles' Perspective The Corvette drives up at Warehouse 233 to find it unguarded. They slowly enter to find it deserted and pitch black. They slowly make their way to the center of the warehouse to find the Suitcase under a skylight with one large box behind it . Quiver opens it to find it empty and the box behind it explodes open then a large metallic tenticle emerges and throws Quiver into A box knocking him out. Protector without his shield grabs Quiver's Bowcast and starts firing arrows at the tenticle which resolves into a Robot. He unleashs a grenade arrow which is reflected off the Robot. Protector studies how it reflects the different arrows except for a Static Arrow which was causing a ripple affect on the robot. He jumps aboard the tenticles and runs up it to the top and jumps off it but not before firing a Arrow into it's head causing it to shut down. He runs down to Quiver who is starting to get up. He helps them up and gives him his gear then says "The Gear isn't here we have been set up and who is behind this I wonder". They return to the Pilot Estate and start repairing their gear. Silas' Perspective Jack turned off the computer which showed the video of The Fight with the robot and Mazziconi comments "A waste of a Robot." "Not quite my dearly deluted lacky." He shows the results of the Heroes martial arts skills, their IQ, and everything. Mazziconi speaks "And this is for what?" "What (He touches the case) theses are for and Operation:SV; Now I need certain people for it do you got any ideas?" "I got just the people (Hands him the photos)." "Yes, These will do nicely for subproject Nine Heralds.......". characters * Charles Richard (Protector) * Zachary Pilot (Crusader) * Jack Silas (The Master Planner) * Spar Mazziconi (Crosscut) * Rick Seven (Spirit Vector)(Mentioned only) * Soca Weeden (Tomahawk) * Nicklaus Roast (Ripper) (Indirect Mention) * Hillary Ranger (The Cosmic Angel) (Indirect Mention) Technology * Kraken droid Prototype (Never named) * Master Planner Armor (Indirect Mention) * The Mazziconi Armor Teams * The Phantom Heroes (Referenced) * Psy Technology Inc. * The Mazziconi Gang (First Apperance) * The Malevolent 9 (Indirect Mention) * The Percus Poss (Mentioned) * The Ze Bluff Gang (Mentioned) Category:Spectacular Comics